Cain Marko
Mark McCain '''(Lynwood California 6/6/1983) mwglio conosciuto con il suo ring name '''Cain Marko è un ex stella del football collegiale e wrestler americano attualmente sotto contratto con la GWF. Gli Inizi La carriera di Marko comincia alle High school dove egli giocava come linea offensiva nel team di football, la sua mole e la sua aggressività lo rendevano un talento naturale e per questodecise di iscriversi alla University of California dove successivamente avrebbe potuto intraprendere la carriera da professionista. Dopo grandi successi al livello collegiale venne scelto dalla squadra dei Los Angeles Rams nel terzo round del Draft NFL. Poco tempo dopo però un serio infortunio ad una gamba mise fine alla sua carriera. Il mondo del pro wrestling non si fece scappare l' occasione di mettere le mani su un gigante come lui e così smaltito l' infortuneo Calvin cominciò a muovere i primi imponenti passi nella scena indipendente del wrestling tra Stati Uniti, Europa e Giappone sotto lo pseudonimo di Cain Marko. Dopo 2 anni e svariati regni da campione di federazioni indipendenti e non, i più prestigiosi dei quali ottenuti in giappone, arrivò la chiamata della GWF alla quale Marko rispose positivamente. GWF TapOut! (2011 - 2012) 'Debutto e feud per il titolo eXtreme' Il debutto sulle scene di Cain Marko è subito di grande impatto. Una serie di promo registrati in degli house show vengono proposti nelle puntate di TapOut! e convincono pubblico e dirigenza a tal punto da decidere di inserire subito il pink elephant nel feud che gravitava intorno alla cintura extreme: quello tra Red Scream e Alex Brextone. La prima vera apparizione di Marko su un ring GWF infatti corrisponde ad un run-in in cui l' atleta attaccava per l' appunto sia l' allora campione che il suo sfidante. Il responso sul personaggio di Marko è così positivo che fin da subito egli oscura Brextone tagliandolo progressivamente fuori dal feud fino a giungere ad infortunarlo, in storyline, costringendolo a mesi di stop. Intorno al titolo quindi rimangono solo Marko e Scream ed inizia una serie di match entusiasmanti che vede la cintura in palio per ben quattro volte. Il rosafante però esce sempre sconfitto e per lui sembra in arrivo la bocciatura. La quarta sconfitta avviene in quel di Endless Night l' ultimo PPV prima dell' appuntamento col grand daddy of them all Forumania e per Marko non ci sembrano più esser emargini per poter raggiungere il titolo extreme. Tuttavia al termine del match viene mandato in onda un video misterioso, culmine di una serie di video da tempo ormai apparsi durante le puntate di TapOut!, al termine del quale fa il suo ritorno in federazione, l' hall of famer e manager del leggendario Auron, Nocturno Culto. L' uomo dichiara di voler "salvare" uno dei due contendenti che il match ha appena visto protagonisti e nonostante il confermatosi campione soffra di gravi disturbi della personalità egli sceglie Marko diventando il suo nuovo manager. Sarà proprio Culto a convincere Scream a concedere un' ultimo re-match a Marko in quel di Forumania che si rivelerà essere l' occasione decisiva. Il match sarà un barbed wire massacre ambulance match e ad andare in ospedale alla fine sarà Red Scream fatto che consacrerà Marko come nuovo campione extreme. 'Regno e feud con Darkhaos' Quello di Forumania sarà l' ultimo scontro tra Marko e Red Scream come sottoscritto dalla stipulazione che i due avevano concordato. L' ex UFC dal volto dipinto infatti dopo il PPV verrà draftato a Fear lasciando di fatto tra i due un conto ancora aperto. Marko e Culto intanto iniziano ad avere i primi attriti perchè il rosafante galvanizzato dal titolo che porta in spalle si sente indistruttibile. L' euforia di Marko lo porta ad annientare l' ex Bloody Wrestling Federation Alex Brextone, recentemente tornato solo per questo brevissimo stint, e Walter Arturo entrambi figure legate alla leggenda della federazione DarKhaos, il fallen dragon, attirando di fatto le sue attenzioni. Culto per primo si accorge di tutto ed avverte Marko che uno scontro con Khaos potrebbe essere fatale per il suo regno e lo mette di fronte ad una scelta: o lui o il match con Khaos. Marko accecato da un sentimento di superiorità verso il mondo intero sceglie il match con Khaos rompendo di fatto con Culto. Il manager tuttavia sarà il motivo per cui il pink elephant riuscirà a detenere la cintura in quel di Springtime Massacre perchè solo grazie al suo intervento e ad un colpo di fortuna Marko riuscirà ad uscire dalla gabbia aggiudicandosi lo steel cage match. Il rosafante tuttavia intrigato dalla più ardua sfida della sua carriera se la prenderà con il proprio manager mettendolo fuorigioco forse per sempre. Il feud tra i due non intende fermarsi ed il drago e l' elefante rosa sono ancora una volta uno contro uno in quel di''' Raining Blood'dove stavolta Marko, grazie anche ad un aumento spropositato di peso attuato mediante settimane e settimane di ingozzamenti, riesce a vincere pulito contro la grande leggenda che è Darkhaos mantenendo ancora una volta la cintura salda sulla propria spalla. Nelle settimane successive Khaos svilupperà una sorta di ossessione per Marko che lo porterà a volere un rematch che di fatto non merita così come gli viene ribadito dal '''GM' Anthony Hall che lo ammonisce: sarà Marko a decidere se il match si terrà o meno. Le proposte non tardano ad arrivare ma Marko risponde sempre allo stesso modo, con un no, e così viene sancito un match tra Erik Divey e Jimi Marshall per la contendership al titolo estremo che però Marko interrompe facendolo terminare in no contest. Khaos, che nel frattempo aveva sconfitto Adny Guerrero per ottenere la defunta BWF Hardcore Championship Belt, sempre da mettere in palio per ottenere il rematch, sembra escluso dal triple treath che nel frattempo viene sancito da Hall per il PPV di Giugno Runaway, ma il dragone arriva a mettere in gioco non solo la sua cintura ma la sua carriera e così all' ultimo viene inserito nell' incontro che si trasforma in un fataly four way. Il match sarà solo l' ennesimo confronto tra Khaos e Marko perchè gli altir due partecipanti si riveleranno essere ad un livello inferiore rispetto ai primi e la contesa terminerà con un verdetto insolito: pareggio ! Khaos e Marko sottomettono infatti entrambi nello stesso momento un' altro partecipante non permettendo all' arbitro di dichiarare un vincitore unico, Marko detiene ancora. Il rematch è ora però necessario. 'Main Event, perdita del titolo e infortunio' Il risultato di pareggio del PPV appena passato non lascia scampo a Marko: dovrà mettere in palio la cintura di nuovo contro Darkhaos. La cosa però non turba il pink elephant che con un cambio di atteggiamento desi suoi passa dal rifiutare la sfida in ogni modo a volerla ardentemente. La dir igenza e particolarmente soddisfatta del lavoro messo in piedi dai due durante gli show settimanali e decide di premiarli assegnando al loro match lo spot migliore al PPV Extreme Aggression, quello del Main Event che i due on screen si guadagnano dominando un torneo che vedeva frapposti una serie di coppie formate da campione e sfidante che si sarebbero poi scontrate al PPV. La stipulazione del match è spettacolare quanto merita un main event di un ppv, Khaos vs Marko 3 sarà infatti un Hell in a Cell.Il match sarà epico. La contesa verrà valutata con il massimo dei voti nel review del PPV e verrà candidata a match of the year per i futuri Awards e, con essa, anche il feud potrà essere candidato come feud of the year, come già si era rumoreggiato per il feud Mrko vs Scream. Ad uscire vittorioso da questa contesa è stavolta Darkhaos il quale si presenta per la prima volta su un ring con il nuovo e misticheggiante attire da lui soprannominato Dragon Reborn e, dopo aver fatto subire a Marko bump impressionanti tra i quali spicca una caduta dal tetto della struttura sul tavolo dei commentatori e una finisher eseguita sempre sul tetto che sfonda lo stesso facendo cadere entrambi sul ring il quale collassa, strappa la cintura al rosafante. Nonostante l' andamento del match e gli spot fossero stati ampiamente pianificati da i due qualcosa va storto e Marko s' infortuna ai legamenti del ginocchio destro (infortunio già patito ai tempi del draft NFL) quando il match non è ancora terminato e decide comunque di continuare aggravando un danno che si sarebbe potuto rivelare lieve e causando a se stesso uno stop forzato di tre mesi che, di fatto, vanifica un push pianificato perl ui dalla dirigenza che lo avrebbe portato a contendersi il titolo mondiale contro uno dei due campioni del momento. Il ritorno (2012 -present) 'Death n' Paradox' Il ritorno di Marko al wrestling avviene durante la puntata di GWF Fear che segue il PPV chiamato No Excuses. Dopo essersi ripreso dall' infortunio al ginocchio che lo aveva costretto ai box, rivelatosi poi meno grave del previsto, e dopo aver fatto una comparsata in quel di Montecarlo partecipando ad uno show ECF combattendo contro la leggenda del business "Astonishing" Max Cougar, il rosafante fa il suo ritorno spiazzando tutti e rivelando di aver formato un nuovo tag team affiancandosi all' ex Mark Tyler, anche lui fresco di ritorno sulle scene, ora chiamato Mr. Slenderman. La coppia si chiama Death n' Paradox e Marko ricopre il ruolo dell' alfiere del paradosso portando le sue contraddizioni fino all' esasperazione più estrema. Il due di big men riceve subito i consensi del pubblico e della critica ed in poco, sconfiggendo i Justice Hooligans altro team recentemente formatosi che per altro vede tra i suoi componenti Red Scream vecchio rivale di Cain durante lo storico PPV GWF Destiny 8, si candida come no.1 conteder per il titolo di categoria detenuto dagli NBN. Il feud è agli inizi e subito il rosafante riesce nuovamente a stupire battendo in maniera pulita il simbolo della federazione Herr Morbid. Questa grande vittoria, tuttavia, sarà paradossalmente solo l' inizio di una serie di pesanti battute d' arresto per Marko che quasi sempre coincideranno con sconfitte per il suo team. Per ben tre volte infatti gli NBN riescono a difendere il titolo schienando tutte e tre le volte proprio il rosafante. Nonostante le molte sconfitte a GWF Survivor Series i Death n' Paradox s configgono i JTM Connected, team formato da Jimi Marshall e Trane, e riconquistano lo status di no.1 contenders. La vittoria del titolo arriverà in quel di Last Ride ultimo ppv dell' anno targato GWF grazie allo schienamento proprio di Marko favorito dalla presenza tra il pubblico di Shane Hero e la conseguente distrazione su Matt Rock. Il passo successivo per i campioni di coppia sarà un feud combattuto contro i JTM Connected che guadagneranno il titolo di contenders alle cinture dopo la dipartita degli NBN dalla divisione tag team. L' intera faida sarà incentrata sulla auto dichiarata totale superiorità dei campioni e sul fatto che, sempre secondo i Dn'P, Trane, il writer di colore, sia l' anello debole del team e sia lui che impedisce a Marshall di fare il grande salto. I mindgames dei campioni avranno un enorme successo che andrà oltre le molteplici difese titolate e si spingerà fino al proprio apice quando durante un tag team steel cage match a Endless Night (ultimo PPV prima di FM9) Jimi Marshall deciderà di gettare al vento la possibilità di diventare campione e tradire il proprio amico e compagno lanciandolo dalla sommità della gabbia nelle grinfie di Cain che lo colpisce con un supeman-punch riuscendo ad ottenere la vittoria per il suo team. 'Road to ForuMania IX' Dalle azioni dei campioni tuttavia si ha la reazione opposta a quella pensabile. La divisione dell' unico team rivale infatti invece di decretare la morte della divisone tag team crea un effetto domino che porta alla creazione di molte nuove coppie come i Black Storm (Trane & Brock Hell), i Soulles Failure (Jimi Marshall & Erik Divey) e il team di Mambo & Stephan Beckett. Mambo in particolar è quello che più mette in difficolta Marko e Slenderman perchè il primo trova in lui l' unico che può tenergli testa fisicamente e il secondo, per ragioni legate al suo passato, si trova sempre bloccato al suo cospetto. I campioni di coppia ad ogni modo trovano il modo di imporsi su tutti mediante attacchi alle spalle o interruzione dei match valevoli per la contendership ma tutto ciò gli si rivolterà contro perchè a FM IX la categoria che hanno tentato di distruggere verrà loro messa contro nella sua interezza ! Il match annunciato sarà infatti un Fataly Four Way Tag Team Match. A Forumania i campioni difendono con successo le cinture, ma il titolo passa comunque nelle mani della Squadriglia Team Italy poco tempo dopo. Liberatosi di Slendermen, Marko ritorna in singolo incrociando di nuovo, seppur non a lungo, la strada di DarKhaos. Tournament of Blood e lotta per il titolo del mondo. Marko viene invitato dal Fallen Dragon a competere in questo torneo ideato dallo stesso DarKhaos e con in palio una shot al titolo mondiale. Marko disputa il primo match di qualificazione a Tap Out prima di Raining Blood, sconfiggendo Vongola e qualificandosi per il turno successivo. Come ogni superstite del ToB, Marko è impegnato ogni settimana in scontri e prove sempre diverse, al fine di ottenere un vantaggio nel torneo. Vantaggi di cui però non ha bisogno e, a Runaway, Marko sconfigge in un cage match DarKhaos e Borges, fuggendo dalla gabbia mentre Borges tratteneva DarKhaos e qualificandosi per la finale contro Tyler Tarantino. E, ad eXtreme Aggression, Marko vincerà il Tournament of Blood. Avendo vinto la shot, Marko ha diritto a lottare contro il campione di Tap Out, Ace, per il titolo mondiale. Tuttavia, in una scelta definita discutibile da molti, non sarà un ballo a due, ma vedrà l'inserimento di Perfection che, a Summergeddon, schienerà proprio Marko (anche se poi Dumas incasserà la sua shot). Marko lotterà ancora una volta per il titolo mondiale a No eXcuses ma, ancora una volta, esce sconfitto dal match titolato ed il suo push sembra finire. Vita Privata Cain Marko è felicemente sposato con una ragazza conosciuta ai tempi dei tryout della NFL e di cui poco ci è dato sapere visto la riservatezza che il wrestler mantiene per quanto concerne la sua vita privata. Quello che sappiamo è che Marko è un accanito fan di football americano e che oltre al wrestling la sua passione è la grafica per il quale possiede un discreto talento che utilizza per personalizzare il proprio ring attire e molti altri per i suoi colleghi oltre a collaborare con il reparto grafico della GWF per quanto riguarda la realizzazione dei poster dei PPV. Marko è benvoluto da tutti nel backstage e si dice che al di fuori del quadrato sia l'esatto opposto del suo personaggio in ring; è stato infatti più volte definito "troppo buono" dai suoi colleghi durante interviste fuori gimmick. Marko è stato un fattore rilevante nell' avvenuta collaborazione tra GWF e ECF poichè nel tempo aveva sviluppato un' ottima amicizia con Jimmy Barbaro , owner ECF, fungendo così da tramite tra le due federazioni in senso positivo. Curiosità Cain Marko ha più volte dichiarato che se non fosse diventato un wrestler avrebbe voluto divenire parte del mondo della moda vista l' impossibilità di proseguire nel football professionistico Durante il feud con Darkhaos il fallen dragon ha concesso a Marko parte del suo tempo per allenarlo personalmente sgrossandone i difetti ed affinandone il moveset in maniera importante come da Marko stesso dichiarato. "Ho imparato più da Khaos in un mese che in anni nelle indy". Marko collaborava come creative alla gestione dello show di sviluppo della GWF chiamato Hope nonostante il poco tempo passato come membro attivo della federazione fintanto che tale show è stato di dominio esclusivo della GWF. Cain Marko si batte, concedendo gratuitamente la propria immagine agli enti adibiti, per la salvaguardia delle specie in via d' estinzione ed in particolare contro la caccia degli elefanti e contro il loro sfruttamento nei circhi. Nel Wrestling Finisher: *Paper Elephant (Moonsault) *Elephant Graveyard (Koji Clutch) * Elephantocracy (Superman Punch) '' '''Trademarks:' *Proboscidea (pop up european uppercut) *Para-Plex (fisherman suplex con ponte) *OH YES! (cannonball senton) *Pink Trunk Neckbreaker (Swinging Argentine Neckbracker) *Elephant Press Slam (military press slam) *Elephant Press Back Breaker (military press back breaker) *DarKhaos Deadly Treatment (Eye Rake followed by Stomp on his opponent foot, followed by Knee to his opponent stomach and Impaler DDT) ''come tributo a Darkhaos '''Managers:' *Nocturno Culto (2012) Theme Music: *Pink Elephant on Parade (Dubstep rmx) - Daladubz (debutto - present) *Get Up! - Korn Mr. Slenderman as Death n' Paradox (debbutto team - present) Championships and Accomplishments Global Wrestling Federation: *1 time GWF eXtreme champion *1 time GWF Tag Team champion (with Mr. Slenderman as Death n' Paradox) *2012 ''"new entry of the year" ''award winner *2012 ''"bump of the year" ''award winner Category:GWF Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Americani